


Clover Honey

by reysroses



Series: Hot As Hades [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bisexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Christine Canigula x Brooke Lohst, Confessions of love, Daughter of Demeter! Brooke, Daughter of Dionysus! Christine, Daughter of Hermes! Jenna, Demigod AU, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Implied Relationships, Kissing, LGBT, Lesbian Brooke Lohst, M/M, No SQUIP, Son of Aphrodite! Jeremy, Son of Apollo! Michael, Son of Tyche! Dustin, Useless Lesbians, also chris is a nervous wreck just like me, brooke is lesbian, chris and jer are bi, halfblood au, im so gay i just want cute girls who love each other, its a little ooc but....., no im not gonna write that in this, yes jer and mike go make out and do the dirty behind the stables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysroses/pseuds/reysroses
Summary: Christine Canigula, daughter of Dionysus, has a lot going for her. She's cool and sweet and talented. But a certain daughter of Demeter turns her little bisexual world upside down.





	Clover Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I haven't written an actual fanfic since 2017, but have this! This is the first part in a series of oneshots in this au.  
> Here are their godly parents if you're wondering:
> 
> Christine: Dionysus  
> Brooke: Demeter  
> Jeremy: Aphrodite  
> Michael: Apollo  
> Chloe: Aphrodite  
> Jake: Nike  
> Rich: Ares  
> Jenna: Hermes  
> Dustin: Tyche
> 
> This takes place after the Second Olympian War, but before the Heroes of Olympus series takes place.  
> I hope you all enjoy this!

_ Oh fuck. _

“Chris, are you alright?” Jeremy placed a warm hand on her shoulder, knocking her from her trance.

“Uh, yeah, sorry.” She turns around only to have the bean boy’s gaze penetrate through her. A smile formed on his lips, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

It was a humid July afternoon at camp, and the smell of sweat was strong. It’s kinda gross, actually. Except for the Cabin 10 kids, it was like they were sweating the sickly sweet scent of Bath and Body Works fragrances through their pores. There was one in the mall back home. That smell reminded her of…her mother. Actually, that may be more disgusting than sweet.

Christine was sitting under a leafy oak tree alone, picking at grass between her fingers, lost in her thoughts. It was a side effect of her ADD, and she couldn’t help it. Jeremy had found her staring off into space and was now seated next to her, looking like a soaked highlighter in his sweaty orange camp shirt. Well, she did as well. Everyone did. It just be like that sometimes.

“Chris?”

Christine snapped her head up to meet Jeremy’s eyes, and stood up, brushing her lap.

“Are you ready to head back? I promised Michael I’d-”

“Yeah, let’s go. I don’t want to hear about your plan to make out behind the bathrooms, Jer.” Christine started back towards the cabins, leaving a red and sputtering Jeremy behind her.

Laughing at her best friend’s embarrassed face, the two teenagers walked back. Passing the lake, Christine made the mistake of gazing over at a group of girls, only to lock eyes with a certain blonde, who flashed her a smile that made her heart melt. She started walking towards the pair, humming quietly. 

_ Shit. _

She stood up, brushing a stray golden lock from her face, and made her way over towards the two. Dressed in ripped cutoffs, her orange camp shirt tied off, slightly exposing her midriff, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Blue eyes the color of cornflowers, and rosy cheeks, dusted with freckles.

“Hey, Jeremy,” Brooke cooed, patting his arm. Her lips were pink, and she smelled like dirt and honey.

Brooke and Jeremy had dated briefly, but it didn’t last. However, he offered his knowledge about Brooke to Christine. Now he was her wingman, if you could call it that.

_ She’s so… _

“Hot.”

Brooke turned towards Christine, who immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. Her blue eyes met Christine’s brown ones, and she giggled. Her hand dropped from Jeremy’s shoulder and brushed Christine’s clammy hand.

_ Oh my gods, is this happening? This is happening. _

“Chrissy, you’re looking cute today. Cuter than usual,” Brooke giggled.

There were whistles and laughter from the other campers, the sound filling Christine’s head. Jenna Rolan, camp gossip, walked past and punched Christine in the arm lightly, as if to wish her luck. Christine’s liking to the blonde was clearly obvious, and it was unbelievable that Brooke hasn’t said anything about it.

Brooke looked up at Jeremy, and something unspoken passed between them. Jeremy suddenly straightened up and cleared his throat.

“Hey, uh, I forgot I owe, uh, Dustin Kropp, um, 20 bucks. Later!” Jeremy bolted off, leaving Christine alone with the with her big, gay crush. 

_ Jeremy, you owe me one _ , Christine thought to herself.

The silence grew awkward between the two girls, so Christine figured she had to break it.

“Yeah, uh...so are you. You’re cute,” Christine stuttered, averting her eyes.

Brooke snorted, her laugh coaxing Christine out of her frozen state. Suddenly, she was being led away by Brooke’s soft hand in the trees, away from the other campers.

“Uh, hey Brooke?”

“Yeah, Chris?”

Christine gulped. “What are you doing?” 

Brooke suddenly stopped, and turned around towards the shorter. They were standing in the shade beneath the trees. The blonde took a deep breath and squeezed Christine’s hand.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Brooke replied, not answering her question.

_ It was happening. This was happening. This is- _

Christine fainted.

 

When she woke up, it was dark outside. Still hot, but not as sticky and humid. She was in her cabin, alone. Her head hurt.

Had she missed dinner? Her stomach growled, and she sighed. She stood up, and changed out of her sweaty clothes, looking for her bottle of painkillers that she keeps for…. _ that _ time of the month.

A knock on the door startled her out of her trance. It was probably Jeremy, blabbing on about what Michael told him after their “hangout” behind the bathrooms. Michael Mell was full of shit about a lot of stuff, but Chris wasn’t going to argue with him. 

Grumbling, Christine opened the door not to find Jeremy, but Brooke holding half a sandwich and a can of Coke.

“Hey,” Brooke cleared her throat. “Can I come in?” 

Christine nodded, and moved out of the way, catching the sandwich that was tossed to her. Ham and cheese, noted. She sat down on her bunk, and noticed Brooke standing in the middle of her cabin, her sapphire eyes wandering over her things. She beckoned the blonde over, and Brooke sat cross-legged on the wooden floor.

“Guess I missed dinner then, huh?” Christine stammered, avoiding eye contact.

Brooke nodded, picking at a loose thread of her sweatshirt. She hummed what seemed to be a yes, and glanced upwards towards the other girl, a smile ghosting on her lips.

“Um, thanks, You didn’t have to do this. I could’ve gotten something myself. But I appreciate it, Brooke.” Christine smiled.

They sat in silence while she ate, the room silent except for Brooke’s tapping and Christine’s hums and eating noises.

“I’m sorry.”

Christine turns towards Brooke, only to find the blonde with tears rolling down her face, breath hitching in her throat.

“I overstepped your boundaries, obviously you don’t think of me that way and now you missed dinner and it was my fault for triggering that.”

Christine slid off her bunk, and crawled towards Brooke, wrapping her arms around the girl as she cried.

“Hey, hey, it wasn’t your fault.” Christine cupped Brooke’s face in her hands, stroking away the tears streaming down her face. Brooke hiccuped and nestled her face into the crook of Christine’s neck. Christine gulped at the sudden contact and held her closer. Rubbing the blonde’s back, Chris wondered how she ended up in this situation. She’s never seen Brooke this vulnerable. Brooke was always smiling, her eyes shimmering as blue as the ocean. Now those blue pools were brimming with tears, threatening to spill over again.

Brooke’s hands gripped Christine’s shirt, and burrowed closet into her embrace. Christine cooed sweetly into Brooke’s ear, body rocking back and forth as she calmed the girl down. Christine felt the blonde’s breath hitch, and felt the urge to hold her closer. Brooke nuzzled into Christine’s embrace, her tears slowing.

Brooke sniffled, and pulled away from the smaller girl’s embrace, blushing slightly. Christine took her chance.

“Can...can I kiss you? If that’s okay?” The girl whispered, awaiting rejection.

Brooke locked her eyes with Christine’s, and nodded, slightly biting her bottom lip.

Christine slowly leaned forward, allowing Brooke to pull away if she needed to. Brooke made no effort to move away, her breath warm against Christine’s cheek. The smaller pressed her lips against Brooke’s, sighing contently. Brooke parted her lips for Christine and hung her arms around her neck. 

Brooke tasted sweet, like orange soda. Her lips were slightly chapped and warm. People say that first kisses feel like fireworks, but kissing Brooke was better than that. Christine felt like she was being swaddled in soft clouds, the sun shining and warming her caramel skin. Her fingers brushed Brooke’s stomach, and she hummed in the kiss.

They stayed like that for minutes, pulling away to breathe. Christine looked over at the blushing girl and felt her heart grow a few sizes bigger. She moved her hands to cup Brooke’s face towards hers, and melted in her beauty.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Christine took a deep breath, calming her nerves, trying not to pick at her nails or her knuckles.

“Do you wanna hang out sometime, just us?”

Brooke grabbed her hand, her thumb rubbing circles on the other girl’s wrist. A shy smile, one that was new to Christine, formed on her lips, still red from kissing. 

“I’d love to.”

  
  
  



End file.
